Infinite Energy
The ability to have an unlimited amount of energy. Variation of Infinite Supply. Also Called * Bottomless Energy/Power * Endless Energy/Power Supply * Infinite Power * Limitless Energy/Power * Unlimited Energy/Power Capabilities The user possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing them to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide power to a physical body, technology, etc. Different types of energy has different affects the users, for example life energy, which effectively grants the user unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. Applications * Endless Attack * Energy Generation * Infinite Charge * Perpetual Nourishment * Power Source * Quintessence Force Techniques *Charging Reliability Variations * Absolute Life-Force Associations * Absolute Stamina * Energy Manipulation * Infinite Supply * Living Power Plant * Power Augmentation Limitations * May lose control of the infinite energy, causing severe damage to surrounding areas. * May overwhelm/overload the user, ranging anywhere from — but not limited to — strain to self-destruction. * While the source of energy will never run out, it may be sealed or closed off from access. Known Users See Also: Perpetual-Motion Monster and No Conservation of Energy. Known Objects Known Powers * Nova Death Ray (Dragon Ball GT) *Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart (Fairy Tail) ** Mavis Vermillion ** Zeref Dragneel * Henir's Chaos Energy (Elsword) Gallery Mantra_Reactor_Asura.png|After being implanted with the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to channel an infinite amount of Mantra without fear of it backfiring and destroying his body. Adam_Buffyverse.jpg|Due to the Uranium-235 core that animates and powers his body, Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has a supply of energy that lasts "essentially forever", allowing him to go indefinitely without food, water, or sleep and heal from any wound, even beheading. File:Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) possesses an infinite amount of youma life energy, which grants her transfinite stamina and the ability to regenerate from all wounds instantly, which combined to her lack of weak points makes her nigh-indestructible. File:Pariah_Dark.png|Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) possesses infinite ghost energy as long as he wears the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. Neurotomic Protocore - Dexters Lab Ego Trip.PNG|The Neurotomic Protocore (Dexter's Laboratory) a powerful energy source that can give near-infinite energy to any device, enabling the user to enhance their own intellect and create planetary utopias or dystopias depending on their intentions. Quantum_Field_001.jpg|Captain Atom's (DC Comics) connection to the quantum field enables him to draw upon infinite amounts of energy, allowing him to use it for purposes which are solely limited by his willpower and imagination The_Flash_Kinetic_Overload.jpg|Wally West/The Flash's (DC Comics) direct link to the Speed Force ensures he'll never run out of energy, allowing him to overload a kinetic energy siphoning device. Android17and18DebutNV.png|Both Androids #17 and #18 (Dragon Ball series) possesses an infinite energy supply,... Android 18 vs. Vegeta.gif|...allowing them to fight indefinitely without ever tiring. DBSB_LSSJ_Broly.png|Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form supplies him with a seemingly infinite supply of growing energy, to the point where he needs to vent it out. Broly's_Omega_Blaster.jpg|In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly- The Legendary Super Saiyan) possesses a bottomless supply of growing energy... Blasting_Meteor.jpg|...to the point where he needs to vent it out to relieve the strain. Nuova Death Ray.jpg|Nuova Shenron's (Dragon Ball GT) Nova Death Ray gets its power from the sun itself, ensuring it won't run out of energy. Prelati_Spellbook_front.png|Prelati's Spellbook (Fate/Zero) is both a spell-book and a perpetual prana generator, constantly producing an everlasting supply of magical energy unless destroyed. Sephiroth_Dissidia_Artwork.png|After spending several years in the Lifestream, Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) now possesses an unlimited pool of magic power and unparalleled access to any spell he has ever cast, completely eliminating the need to use Materia. Perpetual_Motion_Solar_Jacket.jpg|Powered by the sun, the Perpetual Motion Solar Jacket (Grenadier) has an infinite amount of energy, allowing it to destroy entire nations with its blasts. Ozaki_Kaizer_Power.jpg|As a Kaiser, Shinichi Ozaki (Godzilla: Final Wars) possesses an infinite amount of Kaiser Energy... Godzilla_Kaiser.gif|...which he grants to Godzilla to empower him against Keizer Ghidorah. Ophis_profile.png|Ophis (High School DxD) possesses an infinite supply of power, truly living up to her epithet of "Infinite Dragon God." Omega_Spawn.jpg|The Omega Spawn (Image Comics) has an unlimited supply of necroplasmic energy, whereas most other Hellspawns have a finite pool of power that slowly runs down. File:Triforce_Sacred_Realm.jpg|The Triforce parts (The Legend of Zelda) grant their chosen bearers tremendous power... Ganondorf_Triforce_of_Power.png|...with Ganondorf, the bearer of the Triforce of Power, having an unlimited amount of magic power. World_Breaker_Hulk.jpeg|Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Comics) possesses a near-limitless amount of energy connected directly to his anger levels. Mass_Effect_3-_Reapers.jpg|The Reapers (Mass Effect) generate a nigh-limitless amount of energy, allowing them to live for millions of years without needing any kind of fuel or sustenance and making a war of attrition against them impossible. Tohru_Part-Dragon.png|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) generates her own mana... Mana_Dragon_Maid.jpg|...while other dragons need to convert it from other sources. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo's (Naruto) body constantly absorbs natural energy, granting him an infinitely growing supply of life energy to use as he pleases, though it also corrupts his sanity from time to time. File:Mukade (Naruto) Ultra-Fast_Regeneration_Technique.gif|Mukade (Naruto) drawing from the infinite Ryūmyaku chakra to regenerate at an immortal rate, so long as the source remains open for him. File:494Victini.png|Victini (Pokémon) can produce an infinite amount of energy that it can share with others, ensuring absolute victory. File:Haja Type-61.jpg|Haja (Rave Master) possesses the Type-61 Dark Bring that gives him infinite magical power. File:Hexadecimal.jpg|Hexadecimal (ReBoot) possesses transfinite power reserves, which, though not absolutely infinite, is larger than all finite numbers, allowing her tremendous feats and destructions. Chaos Emeralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) are objects of great and mysterious power: just one of them is powerful enough to power a machine at infinite scales (if not overload some) and all seven could destroy the Earth. Masterem new.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Movie_Bioelectric_gif.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog/Paramount) has an infinite supply of energy, to the extent that just a single quill was scanned to have limitless power and able to power Robotnik's robots and armaments well beyond anything else in modern society. File:Shadow_Hedgehog_unleashed.gif|By removing his Inhibitor Rings and becoming Chaos Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can take into a supply of infinite Chaos Energy, becoming a dynamo of raw, uncontrollable power. Toriko_Food_Immersion_1.png|Using Food Immersion, Toriko (Toriko) can absorb and save more nutrients from food inside his body than normally possible, allowing him to store almost unlimited amounts of energy and survive for abnormal time spans without food or water. Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg|After Clear Note obtained his strongest form, he altered his bookkeeper Vino (Zatch Bell!) to have an unlimited supply of heart energy. Zeref acquires Fairy Heart.png|After acquiring Fairy Heart, Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) now possesses Infinite Magic Power Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) File:Sailor_moon_crystal_act_13_the_silver_crystal.jpg|The Legendary Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) possesses tremendous amounts of energy to perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world and all of its inhabitants from death and ruin. File:Eye_of_Dashi.png|The Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) can generate a limitless amount of energy to power up machines. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries